btsolarisknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
ANH-1A Annihilator
General Information Type/Model: Annihilator ANH-1A Tech: Inner Sphere / 3050 Config: Biped BattleMech Rules: Level 1, Standard design Mass: 100 tons Chassis: Star League MN-01 Standard Power Plant: 200 Nissan Fusion Walking Speed: 21.6 km/h Maximum Speed: 32.4 km/h Jump Jets: None Jump Capacity: 0 meters Armor Type: Starshield Special-b Standard Armament: * 4 KaliYama Autocannon/10s * 4 Martell Model 5 Medium Lasers Manufacturer: Unknown *'Location:' Unknown Communications System: Garret T-19G Targeting & Tracking System: Wasat Aggressor Type 5 Overview: Another of the mysteries of Wolf's Dragoons, the Annihilator is known only from experimental designs and blueprints scavenged from Star League research facilities. It is not known to have been deployed during the Star League era. It appeared in the Dragoon ranks after Jaime Wolf's first supply run in 3009. This 'Mech is slow and heavily armored, packing massive firepower that outclasses most 'Mechs in both ranged and close combat. It is also quite expensive. Several Successor Houses have been attempting to copy this design, but none so far has yet created a satisfactory production model. Basic Statistics Type/Model: Annihilator ANH-1A Mass: 100 tons Equipment / Crits / Mass Int. Struct.: 152 pts Standard / 0 / 10.00 Engine: 200 / 6 / 8.50 Walking MP: 2 Running MP: 3 Jumping MP: 0 Heat Sinks: 18 Single 18 / 10 / 8.00 (Heat Sink Loc: 3 LT, 3 RT, 2 LL, 2 RL) Gyro: / 4 / 2.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: / 5 / 3.00 Actuators:' '''L: Sh+UA+LA R: Sh+UA+LA / 14 / .00 '''Armor Factor:' 200 pts Standard / 0 / 12.50 Location / Internal Armor / Structure Value Head: 3 / 9 Center Torso: 31 / 25 Center Torso (Rear): - / 10 L/R Side Torso: 21 / 21/21 L/R Side Torso (Rear): - / 9/9 L/R Arm: 17 / 24/24 L/R Leg: 21 / 24/24 Weapons and Equipment / Loc / Heat / Ammo / Crits / Mass -------------------------------------------------------- *1 Autocannon/10 / LT / 3 / /7 / 12.00 *1 Autocannon/10 / RT / 3 / / 7 / 12.00 *1 Autocannon/10 / LA / 3 / / 7 12.00 *1 Autocannon/10 / RA / 3 / 40 / 11 / 16.00 (Ammo Locations: 2 LT, 2 RT) *2 Medium Lasers / CT / 6 / 2 / 2.00 *1 Medium Laser / LA / 3 / 1 / 1.00 *1 Medium Laser / RA / 3 / 1 / 1.00 ---- TOTALS: / - / 24 / - / 75 / 100.00 Crits & Tons Left: 3 / .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 7,696,666 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,151 Cost per BV: 6,686.94 Weapon Value: 1,587 / 1,587 (Ratio = 1.38 / 1.38) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 39; MRDmg = 22; LRDmg = 2 BattleForce2: MP: 2, Armor/Structure: 5/8 Damage PB/M/L: 7/5/-, Overheat: 1 Class: MA; Point Value: 12 Weapon Chart AC/10 Damage: '''10 '''Heat: 3 Ranges: 1-5 / 6-10 / 11-15 Ammo: 40 Medium Laser Damage: '''5 '''Heat: 3 Ranges: '1-3 / 4-6 / 7-9 Armor Chart '''Armor Value-' '''Head: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Internal Structure-''' '''Head: [ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Crit Chart-''' '''Head Support Sensors Cockpit Again Sensors Support Left Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 Laser Again Right Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 Laser Again Left Torso Heat Sink Heat Sink Heat Sink AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 (AC/10) 10 (AC/10) 10 Center Torso Engine Engine Engine Gyro Gyro Gyro Gyro Engine Engine Engine Laser Laser Right Torso Heat Sink Heat Sink Heat Sink AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 AC/10 (AC/10) 10 (AC/10) 10 Left Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Heat Sink Heat Sink Right Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Heat Sink Heat Sink